Cuts In The Heart
by Sakura Cloud
Summary: The Original Team 7 *Kakashi, Obito, Rin* Are Put Through Pain in The Worst Way The Death of Obito Changed a Bit


**Cuts In The Heart **

**Rated K+ For Ages 9 And Older**

**A story about Love, And Friendship.**

**Kakashi Are you Ready for Todays Testing? I Hope so.. Haha I Think we all will do fine.**

**Wait, Wheres Rin? Dont worry Obito, Im sure she Is Fine. I hope so.. Last time you said**

**that she wasnt okay.**

**This Time I know She Is fine!**

**I hope so...**

**Hmm, Im not sure whats Taking her sooooo long.**

**Well.. Maybe she stopped by Sensei? Could Be.. But soo Long? It Must Take a While for Her to**

**Get Through just one conversation.**

**Yeah. I bet so.**

**Kakashi, Since Your a Jonin Now Cant We Be with out a Team Leader Like Sensei?**

**Im.. Im Not sure. We'd Better Find Rin First Before anything. Yeah..**

**Kakashi! Did you Just Here that? No.. What is It?**

**I Just heard a Scream.. Like.. a Scream Of Murder..**

**Oh No.. Rin!**

**~Kakashi and Obito Run towards the Direction That Obito Heard The Scream~**

**Obtio Use your Sharingan To see Who It was.**

**Okay. I see.. Sensei...and... Rin But ... What is The Problem Here?**

**Hmm? See any Other people?**

**Actually No..**

**Who Could Have It been?**

**Im Not sure.**

**~A unknown Voice Sounded~**

**"Noooo.. Dont do It!"**

**Whoa! Kakashi Did you Hear That?**

**Yeah, This way!**

**~They see a Old Man Getting Robbed By a Sound Village Ninja~**

**"Noo, Please. I work For That food!" "Oh Really? Well I want it even More!"**

**"Hand It over Pops!"**

**~Obito And Kakashi Run Over To The Old Man~**

**Sir, are you Okay? "Yes.. Im Fine, But Please Help Me!"**

**Obito, Form 23F!**

**~Both Obito And Kakashi Jump Into The air Spitting Fire out of Their Mouths Making A Fence around Them**

**And The Old Man~**

**Haha. Perfict, Said The Sound Village Ninja**

**"Now! Summoning Jutsu, Mingling Mouse Jutsu!"**

**What is That Kakashi? Just Stand Still Its a Rat, And Even Rats have A weak spot.**

**Its Tail! Right Kakashi?**

***Lightning Style: Lightning Blade!***

**~The Blade Cuts Right Through The Rat Aiming at the Tail~**

**Hmph. That was Easy.**

**Now, Now Children Im Only Here For The Boys Sharingan.. No need to fuss.**

**Why Would I give you my eyes?**

**Hmm I understand... Toki, Bring Her Here.**

**~Toki, Was In a Clone Jutsu Being The 4th Hokage Other Known as Sensei From The Team 7~**

***Pew* A Clone.. Figures... But Rin?**

**Wheres Rin!**

**Oh The Girl Hmm? Well.. I guess you and I want things in life now dont we?**

**We Can Make A deal, This Girl For your Eyes.**

**Never... Even Though, She is needed in our squad I'd Never Give My Sharingan Away!**

**Hmph.. Toki, Bring me The Blade.. and The Girl!**

**"Yes Master!"**

**Now,Little Boy Are You Sure? You are Choosing your Little Friends Destiny.**

**Urr... **

**~Obitos Sharingan Came Out~**

**GIVE ME RIN NOW!**

**Hmph..**

**~The Sound Village Ninja Became Traped In Obitos Jutsu~**

**What? Huh No Way?**

**Imposable!**

**~The Sound Ninja Blew Up~**

**~The Crash Caused a Few Heavy Bulders To Fall Down From The Mountian~**

**Obito, Rin .. RUN!**

**~Obito Slips On a Puddle~**

**Just Go on with out .. ~A rock Slamed Down On top of Obito~**

**OBITO!**

**~Rin Began To Cry, Kakashi And Rin waited for the Rocks To stop and then they found Obitos**

**Half Crushed Body~**

**Kakashi Help me get this off on Him!**

**I am!**

**Obito Are you Okay? Speak to Us!**

**R..Rin.. Ka..Kakashi.. Am I dead?**

**No Obito.. Your still here..**

**I cant.. Move... My right side of my body is compleatly Crushed.. **

**Obito Dont Try.. Just Hang In there!**

**Im.. Not going to make it..**

**Yes you are.. Hand in there..**

**Kakashi.. Come Here.. **

**~Kakashi Began To cry Slightly as Obito Began to talk~**

**Kakashi.. I forgot.. I didnt give you a Present for your Day Of Becoming A Jonin..**

**Hmm.. What can I give you now?**

**I dont need anything...**

**I want you to Have my Sharingan.**

**What? Are you crazy? **

**..No.. Im Die-ing.. I want you to have my Left Eye.**

**I cant... **

**Rin I need you to take my eye and Put it in Kakashi's other eye.**

**...Im ..Done...**

**~Kakashi Looks Down at Obito's Dead body~**

**Kakashi We Need to Go Its Raining Rocks Again!**

**~They Ran Out of the Cave Crying~**

**Good .. Bye.. Kakashi. Rin...I wish I was able to know you Longer..**

**If I could see your Faces one more Time...**


End file.
